The Diner
by Ley
Summary: Mimi winked. “I like it. I even get to play dress up.”


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters.  
  
Author Notes: This is ANOTHER fic dedicated/for Susu. Sorry about the summary, I couldn't think of anything. My spelling and grammar skills are not the best so make due with what you have. I haven't read enough Digimon stories to see if this has been done yet so gomen if it has. I did make up a few characters to help the story. And yes this story does suck!   
  
  
The Diner  
  
  
Mimi walked down the street to her favorite diner. It was the middle of the summer but the heat was not overbearing. A light breeze ruffled her shoulder length chestnut colored hair. She just got off work and was clad in a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, black slip on shoes and a blue button-down short-sleeved shirt. She passed the diner on her way home from work, and it was only a few blocks from her apartment. It was an old fashioned diner called Annabelle's. She rounded the corner and walked into the diner. The little bell on top of the door announced her arrival.  
  
The diner wasn't too big. It had booths lining three of the four walls and various booths placed around the room. To the left of the doorway stood an old fashioned telephone booth, which suprisingly enough, still worked. There was a counter with stools all around it for customers. The floor was like a red and white checkerboard. Covering the walls were signs and pictures from before the '70's. Some of the signs were from as far back as WWI. There was a jukebox off in the right-hand corner of the room which was now playing 'Mac the Knife'.   
  
A man with blonde hair and mismatched eyes stood behind the counter. He had one aquamarine colored eye and one emerald colored. He was wearing a long sleeved white-button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There was a red nametag on his shirt that said 'Terry'.  
  
Terry looked up from the old fashioned register and waved her over. "Hey, Mimi. What's new?" he asked. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the counter.  
  
"Not much. I just have to finish up three stories that are due in a few weeks." She motioned to the black bag that she was carrying. "I've had writer's block for a while now and my deadlines are coming up fast." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sat on one of the stools.  
  
Terry patted her on her arm. "Don't worry, you always come up with something. Hey, Suzy wanted me to give you this picture of Annabelle." He handed her wallet-sized picture.  
  
She gladly accepted the picture and looked it over. The picture held a small girl in it, Annabelle. Annabelle had long, curly light-brown hair and violet colored eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress, white sandals and she had on a big white sunbonnet. She was standing next to a lake waving at the camera.  
  
Annabelle had been named after her grandma who had started the diner with her husband over fifty years ago. She was only five years old. Terry had inherited the diner after his parents passed away three years ago. He was only twenty-six years old.  
  
She looked back up at Terry and smiled at him. "Thanks Terry." They were like a part of her family. She had known him ever since she started coming to the diner before Annabelle had been born.  
  
Terry held up both of his hands. "Don't thank me. Suzy and Annabelle wanted you to have it." He put an arm behind the back of his head. "By the way, can you baby-sit Annabelle tomorrow night?"  
  
Mimi looked into Terry's pleading mismatched eyes. There was no way she could say no. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess so."  
  
Terry gave her a goofy grin. He reached over the counter and gave her a brotherly hug. "Thanks, Mimi!" He looked over his shoulder and noticed a couple waiting to be rung out. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Mimi nodded and watched as he went to ring out the customers. She got up and walked over to her favorite booth. It was all the way in the back, next to the window. She loved to sit and watch as the people walked by. She also loved to come here because Yamato would stop in every so often.  
  
She let out a sigh as she began to think of Yamato. They had gone on a few dates here and there but they weren't in a serious relationship like Tai and Sora. She guessed that it was because they were both afraid. Something always held them back. But, she could always get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. She hoped that she would see him tonight.  
  
It was a Friday afternoon. At six o'clock the car show started at the diner. People came in from neighboring towns just to show off their cars and to see the Annabelle's employees skate around delivering their food like they used to in the old days. Tai and Sora usually stopped in at least every other Friday. Tai loved to show off his 1969 red convertible.  
  
Mimi set her black bag down on the table and removed the papers from her folder. She took out the first short story and a pencil. She skimmed it over, revising certain parts. She barely noticed as Terry set down a cup of coffee.  
  
-  
  
She was already halfway done revising her second story before she realized it was already seven. She noticed that her coffee cup was empty and the table was littered with empty cream and sugar packets. Terry was nowhere in sight. She stood up and grabbed her empty coffee cup. She walked behind the counter and got herself another cup of coffee.   
  
A couple walked up to the register and waited for someone to help them. Mimi peeked into the backroom and didn't see anyone around. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the register. She smiled at the couple as she set down her cup of coffee. She took the check and money from the man. She pressed a few keys and opened the drawer. She pulled out the correct amount of change and started to count it back to the man. She handed him the money. "Thank you. Have a nice evening and come again," she said cheerfully.  
  
She watched as the couple left the diner and she picked up her coffee. She took a sip before she walked back to her seat. She set the cup on the table. She stretched out her aching body and sat back down. She was about to pick up her pencil again when Terry came over to her.  
  
Terry had a grim expression on his face. He slid onto the bench opposite of her. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down. "Mimi, why do I go through this every weekend?" he asked pitifully. He didn't even bother lifting his head up so she could her him.  
  
Mimi sighed and set her pencil back down. She crossed her arms and glared at his head. "No," she said defiantly.  
  
Terry's shoulders shook and he looked up at her pitifully. He tried to look like he was going to cry at any second. "Please?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
Mimi held her head up high. "No! N and O spell no!"  
  
Terry rested his head on his arms. "Mimi, please. I need your help. I only have four skaters, the cook and myself. I need at least one more person to skate. I can't be in two places at once." He gave her the most pathetic look he could muster. "Please?"  
  
Mimi was ready to bang her head on the table. Terry always managed to rope her into working for him. "Why don't you just put me on your payroll?" she asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
Terry jumped up from his seat and rushed over to give her another hug. Mimi held up a hand to stop him. "You owe me big time, Terry." She stood up and shoved her stuff back into her bag. She picked up her bag and brushed past him. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Mimi walked through the backroom and stopped when she reached a large wooden door. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond. When no one called, she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. She quickly walked into the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
The room was like an office but less unofficial. There was a wooden desk with a swivel chair behind it. Off to the left were a couch and a huge reclining chair. On the right side of the room were another door and a closet. The other door led to a bathroom.  
  
Mimi set her bag onto the reclining chair and walked over to the closet. She started to search through the clothes trying to find the perfect costume. She found a pink hair ribbon, a white blouse, a pink scarf, and a blue and pink poodle skirt. She took the clothes into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly switched clothes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She tied off the ponytail with a rubberband and then tied the pink hair ribbon around it. She tied the pink scarf around her neck.   
  
She stepped back and admired her handy work. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. She turned off the water and grabbed for a towel. She wiped off her face and set the towel on top of her pile of clothes. She opened the bathroom door and walked out into the office. She set her clothes on the recliner and turned her attention back to the closet. She walked over and pulled out a pair of roller skates. She took a seat on the ground and slipped on the skates. She carefully stood up and made her way out of the office and backroom.  
  
Terry met her halfway to the dining area. "Okay, you get the first section. Brenda, Mindi, Sally and Jessica have the others in that order."  
  
Mimi glared at him. "You definitely owe me big time." She skated past him and went outside to start her shift.   
  
The diner was small but the parking lot was huge. It could easily hold fifty cars. In the back of the restaurant was an open patio where the skaters could put in orders and pick them up. She had the group of cars closest to the road. It didn't bother her much since she would be able to see the different cars come in. The music was a bit loud but she enjoyed listening to the oldies. Besides, she rather work closer to the restaurant so it would be easier to get the food and drinks.  
  
-  
  
She looked at her watch again. It was only nine-thirty and she was already beat. She wished that she could go home. She finished taking down what seemed like the hundredth order she had and turned to skate back to the diner. She heard someone blast a horn at her before they slid into the first slot on the left side of her section. She sighed and skated at the red convertible.  
  
"Hello, thank you for coming to Annabelle's. What can I get you, Tai?"  
  
Tai started laughing at her costume. "Terry did it again? Well, get us three cheeseburger meals and cokes."  
  
Sora playfully punched his arm. "Don't mind him. He loves to make others miserable."  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow at the order. "Three?"  
  
Tai grinned. "Yeah, Yamato is with us."  
  
Mimi blushed. She mentally kicked herself for not seeing him sitting in the backseat. "Sorry, Yamato. I didn't see you there." She heard another car honk. "Oops, I have to go. I'll be right back."  
  
She skated off and dropped off the orders. She grabbed the waiting food and distributed it amongst the hungry masses. She skated back and forth, placing orders and serving them. She picked up Tai's order and skated back to them.  
  
"Okay, here's your order." She handed out the orders and was about to turn back when Yamato's voice stopped her.  
  
"Mimi..." he called. "Um, do you want to go to a movie or do something when you get off?" he asked nervously.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but smile. She loved to go out with Yamato but it seemed like they were both too busy. "Sure." She checked her watch. "I get off in an hour. If you want, you guys can just stay here and I'll stop by to chat."  
  
They nodded at her and she skated away to continue her rounds. The parking lot was clearing out. She skated back to the counter, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Terry looked up to see Mimi skating towards him. "Got at date?" he teased her.  
  
Her grin got even wider, if possible. "Yamato asked me to go out after work, so I will be done by eleven."  
  
Terry held up his hands and smiled at her. "Okay, you strike a hard bargain. If it's slow enough I'll even let you go fifteen minutes early. Now, get back to work!"  
  
"Slave driver," Mimi muttered. She rubbed her temples from the loud music. She picked up her orders and skated away.  
  
She skated over to a purple colored car and served their food. She turned back towards Tai's car to give them some more drinks but she stopped when she recognized two people off to the right. A girl and a young lady were skipping on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road. They were both wearing matching red and black poodle skirts and hair ribbons. The lady and the girl were laughing and swinging their joined hands.  
  
She skated closer to the road. "Suzy! Annabelle!" she yelled.  
  
Suzy had long curly brown hair and purple eyes like Annabelle. They both waved at her. They were still a few blocks away from the diner. Mimi turned her attention back to Tai's car. She smiled as she heard Annabelle shout "Daddy".  
  
Tai shook his head. "I think you enjoy this job way too much."  
  
Mimi winked. "I like it. I even get to play dress up."  
  
Yamato smiled at Mimi. "So do you want to go see a movie or is there something else you would like to do?"  
  
She was about to answer Yamato when saw a flash of white coming down the street. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. She didn't know why but she looked back to Suzy and Annabelle. She saw Annabelle had pulled away from her mother and was running down the sidewalk. The hair on the back of Mimi's neck stood straight up as she watched as Annabelle started to head into the street.  
  
Mimi saw the car getting closer and tried to yell. She dropped the tray that held the drinks on the ground and started skating as fast as she could towards the girl.  
  
Yamato, Sora and Tai were wondering what got into Mimi when the noticed the small girl and the white car. They scrambled to get out of the car but they were too late. There was a squeal of tires and they saw Mimi dive for the girl. They raced to help their friend.  
  
Yamato almost choked when he saw the sight in front of him. There was a small group of people already around them and they slowly parted to allow him through.  
  
Mimi was laying on her back with the little girl lying on top of her sobbing onto her chest. Mimi's hair was fanned out around her giving her the appearance of an angel. Her body was twisted at a horrible angle. The lower half of her body was turned on its side but her top half was facing the sky. Her left leg seemed to be bent at an awkward angle. Yamato's eyes widened when he saw the small pool of blood forming by her head.  
  
Yamato recognized the little girl to be Annabelle. Annabelle's mom came up sobbing and pulled her away from Mimi's grasp. Mimi's eyes were closed like she was in a peaceful sleep. He dropped to the ground next to her head and cradled her head in his lap. He didn't care if anyone saw him cry.  
  
-  
  
She closed the magazine that she was reading and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She had just read the story that they had published for Mimi. It was called 'The Diner'. It was a short tale of how two young people found love in a small diner. She had to give Mimi credit, she knew how to tug on one's emotions when she wrote.  
  
Terry walked up to her. "Suzy, do you think Annabelle will be all right with them?" He slid into the booth opposite of her.  
  
Suzy nodded and brushed another tear out of her eyes. "They'll be fine." She wiped at her face. "I'm sorry. Mimi's story was so sad. I'm glad we were able to publish it for her."  
  
Terry leaned across the table and gave his wife a soft kiss. He pulled away from her and brushed the tears off her face. "Don't cry. You don't have to cry anymore."  
  
Suzy tried to smile at him but she couldn't. "But..."  
  
She was cutoff by the little bell on top of the door announced a new arrival. The smile on her face turned genuine when she saw the troop walk in. They moved over to sit side by side in the booth as the others made their way over to them.  
  
Sora and Tai were walking hand in hand over to them. They slid into the booth next to Terry and Suzy. Behind them skipped Annabelle. Annabelle slid into the booth and sat on Tai's lap. Tai made a face at the little girl, causing her to burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
Annabelle giggled as she looked back at Yamato. Yamato in return nodded at the little girl and placed his hand on Mimi's back as she made her way through the restaurant on her crutches. When they reached the table, Yamato pulled out a chair for Mimi.  
  
Mimi gingerly sat down, careful not to hit her cast on anything. "Thank you, Yamato. That'll be all," she said sarcastically.  
  
Terry laughed at Mimi. "So Princess, how is the royal treatment."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "With Prince Charming here, it's so wonderful. I'm surprised that he didn't carry me in here!"  
  
Sora smiled at her friend's discomfort. "You wouldn't have it any other way," she teased.  
  
Mimi crossed her arms. "Oh, please. Like you and Tai aren't bad enough. Just what I need. Before it was just my parents, Suzy and Terry acting like mother hens. Now I have seven to watch out for."  
  
Terry leaned over and ruffled her hair. "Looks like you are out of commission for a few weeks. When did your doctor say you can get back to work?" He grimaced as his wife smacked him on his shoulder.  
  
Suzy leaned forward. "Mimi, where did you get your inspiration to write 'The Diner'?"  
  
Mimi just shrugged and toyed with the ring on her left ringfinger. "Nowhere special."   
  
  
-  
  
A/N: (also known as Ley's last words.) Okay, this just sucked. I have no ideas and I'm running on a low sleep level. I couldn't think of a real title as you can see. Susu, don't kill me. I know I promised you a sap fic with no angst or anything bad but I just had to. At least I didn't kill her... -_-  
  



End file.
